


Sunflower

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is Mark's sunflower, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic based on Sunflower by Post Malone, Spider-Man Mark, teen and up for light violence, teen and up for makeout scene, teen and up for swearing, teen up for underage drinking, there's a fight scene so minor violence i guess, there's a small lil short make out scene, there's mentions of alcohol and Donghyuck being drunk, ummmmm boys kissing, vulture is the villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Sunflower:Gifts of radiant warmth, sunflowers are the happiest of flowers, and their meanings include loyalty and longevity. They are unique in their ability to provide energy in the form of nourishment and vibrancy, an attribute which mirrors the sun and the energy provided by its heat and light. A sunflower is a happy, joyous plant that requires the perfect amount of sun and care all the time.ORMark Lee is Spider-Man and Donghyuck is his sunflower.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @cozynajaemin 
> 
> (also I'm so appreciative of the comments that are left, and on previous works as well, but for some reason I can't figure out how to reply to the comments, but trust me, I am so thankful for your kind words)

“Don’t go,” Donghyuck begged, “Please don’t go.”

“Don’t make this any harder than it is,” Mark groaned, “You know I hate that I have to keep coming and going, and leaving you here, but I have to to do this. Why don’t you understand that?”

“I just don’t understand why you think it’s okay to keep putting yourself in danger!” Donghyuck shouted.

“I have to help them,” Mark rolled his eyes, “It’s only fair. I can’t just sit by when I have the power to do something about it.” 

“Every night you go out and put yourself in danger! Over and over again! Do you know what that does to me? I am worried sick every single time you leave this apartment that one day you just aren’t going to come back!” Donghyuck screamed in Mark’s face.

“Baby, don’t trip,” Mark sighed, “You’re being dramatic.” 

“I’m not being dramatic,” Donghyuck threw his hands up, “I’m being a concerned boyfriend, and rightfully so.” 

“Donghyuck, I know you don’t want to be alone and you’re scared because you don’t know what’s happening out there, but I always come back. That won’t change,” Mark told him. 

“You don’t know that!” Donghyuck shouted, “What if one day the person you decide to go against is too strong? What if it’s too much? You realize you’re not immortal nor invincible, right?”

“Of course I do,” Mark replied.

“I really don’t think you do,” Donghyuck folded his arms, “I think that these superpowers are getting to your head, and you’re getting arrogant, and you think that the world can’t touch you. But guess what, Mark, it fucking can. You could get killed.”

“I know that,” Mark took a step closer to Donghyuck, “but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“You’re risking us,” Donghyuck took a step back, “I don’t how much more of this I can take. It’s killing me.” 

“Please let me go,” Mark begged.

“I don’t want to,” Donghyuck told him, “I need you to be here.”

Mark’s face fell. “You require too much love and attention and it’s too much for me,” Mark muttered.

Mark could feel pieces of his heart being chipped away as every word left his own mouth. He hated saying it, but he needed to go, so if Donghyuck didn’t want Mark to leave, he would make Donghyuck kick him out.

“What?” Donghyuck’s voice cracked.

“You’re needy and clingy,” Mark’s eyes welled up with tears, “I can’t deal with it anymore.”

“Get out,” Donghyuck growled. 

Mark couldn’t move for a moment. 

“I said, get out!” Donghyuck screamed, throwing a textbook next to Mark’s head. 

Mark ran out as quick as he could, his chest constricting as he ran while he cried. He collapsed in the alleyway next to the apartment building. His chest heaved as he tried to calm down, and he put a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his own broken sobs. He was finally able to free his chest of the inability to breathe as he slowly took control of his own body. 

He put on his Spidey suit and swung himself to the top of a building in the middle of town to canvas the streets and search for any sign of criminal activity and people in need of saving. Instead, he saw Donghyuck, stumbling into a bar, three blocks down. Mark knew he should leave him, Donghyuck wasn’t his problem now, this is what he wanted. Yet he still found himself ignoring the responsibilities of the city to keep an eye on Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck stumbled out three hours later, blackout drunk and disoriented. Mark picked up Donghyuck and took him back to their apartment, laying him in bed. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck muttered. 

Mark froze and turned around. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized Donghyuck was already asleep. Drunk Donghyuck is not a fun Donghyuck to have a conversation with. Mark quickly left to canvas the city again. 

 

Mark found himself watching over Donghyuck every night. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something bad to happen to Donghyuck. Queens has been known for drive-bys or muggings, and Donghyuck walking home drunk made him an easy target for either. Mark would be damned if he let something like that happen to him.

Mark’s chest tightened again at the sight of Donghyuck the night that marked them being apart for one entire month. His skin was pale and gray, and his hair was dull and somewhat oily. It was like he was wilting. Mark’s heart hurt for Donghyuck. Donghyuck was a wreck. So was Mark. He barely passed his quantum physics final and he couldn’t seem to fight off the criminals. He kept getting his ass kicked to Brooklyn and back. 

Donghyuck stumbled out of the bar at three a.m., right on schedule. Mark swung from building to building, watching Donghyuck’s every move closely. Mark heard Donghyuck scream at the same time he saw that damned bird grab him by the waist and lift him into the air, flying away.

“No!” Mark yelled. 

Mark frantically shot webs to swing as fast as he could after them, but Vulture was ahead of him. He followed the two of them to a warehouse; where Vulture had Donghyuck subdued, tied to a metal beam. 

“Donghyuck!” Mark screamed.

“Mark,” Donghyuck cried, “Help me.”

“I’m here, Hyuckie,” Mark said softly, “I’ll save you.” 

“Touching, truly,” Vulture interrupted.

“What do you want from him?” Mark asked.

“You,” Vulture smirked, “I’ve seen the way you’ve watched him this past month. You care for this boy. I knew if I got him, I wouldn’t even have to get you; you would just come to me. You did all of the work for me.”

“Oh my God, this is all my fault,” Mark breathed out in shock.

“Yes, it is,” Vulture replied, “I found your weak spot and you led me right to him.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark cried, “Hyuck, I’m so sorry.”

Donghyuck barely registered what he said, still drunk and now in shock. “Help me,” Donghyuck repeated, his voice broken. 

“Let him go,” Mark growled.

“Now why would I do that when I could break him apart as I make you watch and listen to him scream?” Vulture smiled sadistically. 

“I will kill you,” Mark threatened.

“No you won’t,” Vulture countered, “You can’t bring yourself to kill, or you would’ve done it the five other times we’ve fought.”

“That was before you kidnapped Donghyuck,” Mark replied. 

“You still won’t,” he retorted, “Your little flower will never look at you the same if you kill me, especially in front of him.”

“What do you want?” Mark resigned. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to watch as I take away everything you love before I end you,” he answered. 

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Mark said, determined.

“You don’t really have a choice,” he countered, “You’re weak. Broken. Drained. You can’t stop me. You’ll have to defeat me to save him, and you don’t have the power to do so. Not right now at least.”

“You underestimate me,” Mark got a little closer, “Especially now that Donghyuck’s safety is on the line. I will do whatever it takes to keep you from hurting him.”

“Whatever it takes, aye?” Vulture asked, grinning evilly.

“Whatever it takes,” Mark confirmed.

“I want you to beg. I want to watch you fight for the life of you and your boyfriend, as you beg for your life, and then once I kick your ass, I will tie you up just like him, and I will enjoy slowly killing him in front you, then I will kill you, and I will enjoy it,” Vulture told him.

Mark could feel the anger running through his veins. He shot webs at his arch-nemesis, before leaping forward to attack. He punched Vulture in the face, pummeling him into the ground. Vulture shoved Mark off of him; Mark completing a backflip to land on his feet. He shot web after web at him, Vulture breaking every single one. Mark yelled, running towards him, flipping over him and kicking him in the back, into a concrete wall trapping him there with a web. 

Mark ran to Donghyuck, untying him quickly. “Go! Run! Now! Quickly!” Mark shouted. 

“No,” Donghyuck shook his head, “Not without you.”

Mark saw Vulture slowly breaking free from the webs. “Please,” Mark begged, “I’ll catch up. I promise.” 

“Mark,” Donghyuck started.

“Please,” Mark held his hands gently, “I can’t let anything happen to you, and I won’t, but you need to run.”

Donghyuck saw Vulture almost loose. He turned to Mark, “You promised,” he said before running off. 

Vulture broke free. Mark let out a sigh of relief; Donghyuck was nowhere in sight. Vulture charged at him, clearly pissed. Mark did his best to combat every move, but even still Vulture landed hits on him. Mark was bruised and bleeding, but he was landing hits on Vulture as well. He would win this, he promised Donghyuck. Donghyuck was waiting for him, and he would make it. 

Vulture was stronger than last time and had an updated strategy. Mark was getting desperate and weary. He saw an out. “I’m so sorry, Hyuckie,” Mark muttered into the air.

Mark grabbed Vulture and slammed them both into a concrete pillar. Mark flipped back as the concrete pillar fell on top of Vulture. Donghyuck emerged from his hiding spot. “Mark,” He smiled. 

Mark smiled back weakly, “I’m sorry.”

The concrete section of the ceiling that was being held up by that particular pillar fell on top of Mark. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck screamed. 

Mark was stuck underneath the concrete. He couldn’t move, and he was too weak to move the concrete away from him. He was panicking. His chest heaved as he cried. He could hear Donghyuck screaming his name and he couldn’t get to him. Mark could feel the anxiety and panic rising to his throat. “Donghyuck,” Mark cried loudly. 

“Mark?” Mark could Donghyuck from directly above him, “Mark, oh my God.” 

“Donghyuck, where are you?” Mark asked.

“Above you,” Donghyuck told him.

“Are you okay?’ Mark asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that right now?” Donghyuck cried, “I won’t be okay until you get out.”

“Call the police,” Mark told him.

“I can’t,” Donghyuck’s voice broke, “I don’t have my phone.”

“Donghyuck,” Mark cried, “I’m not strong enough to get out. I’m so sorry. I broke my promise.”

“No!” Donghyuck screamed, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You will get out, you are strong enough. Mark, please. I know you’re strong enough, just try. Please, just try, and don’t give up. I can’t lose you.”

“Move,” Mark said, “You can’t be around the rubble. If I manage to move it, I can’t take a chance on you being hit.”

“You can do this, Mark. Please come back to me,” Donghyuck told him. 

Mark waited as his healing started to kick in and he got some of his strength back. He pushed up on the concrete but it didn’t move. Mark wanted to give up, but Donghyuck was waiting for him, and he’d be damned if he broke another promise to Donghyuck and let him down again. 

Mark channeled all of his feelings and adrenaline into moving the concrete getting to Donghyuck. His muscles strained, and he felt like his arms would collapse. After putting everything he had into pushing it up, it finally budged. Mark was fueled with another burst of adrenaline. He could do it. He was doing it. He couldn’t help but let out a loud groan as he completely lifted the concrete and threw it off of him. He was free. 

He sprinted out of the warehouse. Donghyuck was standing there, chewing his fingernails as he paced back and forth. “Donghyuck,” Mark croaked, his voice nearly gone.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whipped around.

Donghyuck sprinted forward, wrapping his arms around Mark tightly. Mark did the same. He had Donghyuck safely in his arms, and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. Mark could feel the adrenaline leaving his body. “Donghyuck,” Mark groaned in pain, “We need to get back to the apartment. I feel like I could collapse any second.”

“Okay, okay,” Donghyuck said quickly, “Do you have any strength left to swing?”

“Maybe,” Mark said, “but not carrying you as well.”

“Then go,” Donghyuck told him.

“Are you crazy?” Mark asked. “I’m not letting you walk by yourself after what just happened.”

“I was planning on taking a cab,” Donghyuck replied, “I have my wallet.”

“Donghyuck,” Mark started. 

“The street is right there. If it makes you feel any better, you can watch over me until I get into a cab, then you start swinging home,” Donghyuck suggested. 

Mark gritted his teeth, “Fine.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck touched his cheek, “Get home safely.”

Mark nodded, turned his head and kissed the palm of Donghyuck’s hand. 

Mark swung to the rooftop to watch Donghyuck get in the cab. Mark could cry happily, Donghyuck was safe and definitely out of danger. Mark swung back to their apartment, grabbing his bag with his other clothes from the alleyway he changed in and collapsed on their bed. He rolled over on his back and groaned. He sat up and took off his shirt to see just how bad the damage was. His chest and stomach were covered in bruises. He was sure he had at least two broken ribs and a broken wrist. He laid back down, closing his eyes, trying to let the healing process kick in. 

Mark heard the door open, but he was too tired to move. He felt Donghyuck sit on the bed, the movement tearing a whimper from his throat as his body was shifted. The pain was unbearable now that the adrenaline completely wore off. 

“Here,” Donghyuck helped him sit up. “Take this.”

Donghyuck put two Aleve in Mark’s mouth, and brought the water bottle to his lips, helping Mark drink and swallow the medicine. He gently helped lay Mark back down. 

“Thank you,” Mark croaked. 

Donghyuck brushed Mark’s bangs off of his forehead, and placed a gentle kiss there, “Get some sleep, Mark. It helps your healing power work faster.”

Mark nodded and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep overtake him. 

Mark woke up to see Donghyuck sitting on the end of the bed, looking at him, hair wet from a shower. Mark then looked down at himself and saw the injuries completely healed. He sighed, stretching. “Good morning, Donghyuck,” Mark said sweetly.

“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck asked him.

“Great,” Mark smiled, “Completely healed.”

“Good,” Donghyuck said, “Now get out.”

Mark’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I said, get out,” Donghyuck repeated.

“Why?” Mark asked timidly.

“Are you kidding?” Donghyuck scoffed, “Last night doesn’t change what happened. I’m glad you saved me, and I’m so glad you’re okay, but that doesn’t change what you said to me.”

“Donghyuck,” Mark moved closer to him, “Listen to me, I didn’t mean it. I needed to say something drastic so that you would let me leave, but I didn’t mean a single word of it.”

Donghyuck looked down. 

“Look at me,” Mark tilted Donghyuck’s chin up, “I’m a wreck without you.”

“I’m a wreck without you too,” Donghyuck replied, “Did you really not mean it?”

“I meant it when I said that you do require love and attention and that you are clingy, but I didn’t mean when it said it was too much to handle. It’s one of the many things I love about you. I love that you don’t want us to be apart. I love waking up with you clinging to my side. I don’t ever want you to change. I want to give you that love and attention.”

“That brings us to the original argument though,” Donghyuck frowned.

“How about I don’t go looking for trouble? If I stay with you, and only when go when actually needed. I won’t meddle in the police’s business unless they ask, and I won’t stake out to just looking for trouble to fix,” Mark offered.

“Really?” Donghyuck asked.

“Really,” Mark nodded, “I’ll even upgrade my suit so it’s safer and less likely for me to get hurt.” 

Donghyuck leaned forward into Mark’s arms, wrapping them around Mark’s waist and nuzzling his nose into Mark’s neck. “Thank you,” Donghyuck said, “I just want you to be safe.”

Mark moved Donghyuck’s head up and crashed his lips into Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck kissed him back while moving to sit on Mark’s lap. Mark laid down, holding Donghyuck by the back of his neck, pulling him down too. Donghyuck placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders to hold himself up. Donghyuck moved down Mark’s jaw to his neck, leaving kisses on Mark’s moles. 

As Donghyuck began to leave a hickey on one of the moles, Mark gasped. “I don’t want to lose you again, Hyuckie,” Mark said breathlessly. 

Donghyuck kissed him on the lips again, “You won’t.” 

Mark flipped them over before planting one more kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. He jumped up, throwing a shirt on. “I’m going to make us breakfast,” Mark smiled and ran towards the kitchen.

Donghyuck chased after him, “Don’t you dare touch my stove, Mark Lee!”


End file.
